


Weiss' Pet

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Inspired by Art, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Smut, Tiny Amount of Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: More sin that I wrote inspired by art. Once again only on AO3





	Weiss' Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311004) by kumafromtaiwan. 



Weiss held the leash to Ruby's collar in one hand, using her index and ring finger on the other to spread Ruby's lower lips, gently teasing her button with her middle finger. Ruby whimpered, her body begging for more delicious contact. Her face was a permanent shade of red, completely exposed to Weiss and at her mercy.  
"Does it feel good when I touch here?" Weiss teased, giving Ruby's clit a quick flick with her finger  
"So g-good" Ruby whined, her hips writhing, searching for more contact  
"Do you want more?" Weiss asked again, trying to break Ruby's resistance. She gave a couple quick circles, giving Ruby a sample of just how good it would feel  
Ruby whimpered again, trying desperately not to concede to Weiss, and failing miserablely. "Y-Yes"  
"And how do you ask for more?" Weiss asked in a commanding tone  
Ruby just whined, refusing to beg and lose all dignity  
"If you refuse to ask politely, then I suppose you'll just have to settle for this" She rubbed agonizingly slow over Ruby's bud and smirked, she knew exactly how to push Ruby past her breaking point  
"N-No, please Weiss, please I need more*" Ruby's tone was desperate and strained, finaly breaking  
"Remind me, who do you belong to?" Weiss wanted to push her limits  
"I belong to you Weiss, I'm just your pet"  
"That's right, and I'm being very nice right now, so you better be appreciative" she gave Ruby what she had begged for, rubbing quick, firm circles over Ruby's throbbing nub.  
Ruby's whole body jerked, and she let out a mixture of a moan and a whine, pleasure rocking her whole being. "Thank you, thank you, I'm so lucky Weiss"  
Weiss roughly nibbled on Ruby's thigh while she built Ruby closer and closer to the edge  
Weiss continued rubbing Ruby, the short haired girl giving constant thanks in-between the moans for fear of Weiss stopping. She built closer and closer to the edge, her hips bucking and jerking, and Weiss laughed to herself at how hopelessly turned on Ruby was by being dominated like this. Ruby's legs tensed up as Weiss' tongue ran it's way up each of her lips and a mewl spilled out of her lips. She teased the area around the sensitive bud with her tongue, never touching her on the spot where she wanted it most.   
Ruby didn't have the energy to beg anymore, she was completely under Weiss' control. She kept thanking Weiss for being kind enough to pleasure her and stop teasing.  
Weiss could tell Ruby was close to her limit and a devilish thought crossed her mind.  
Ruby kept rocking amd bucking her hips faster and faster, pleased sounds escaping her lips as Weiss gave her just as much as she wanted. Right as she felt Ruby's legs tense and muscles contract in pleasure, she stopped her motions, stopping Ruby right before her climax. Ruby let out the most tortured sounding groan that faded into a whine as her hips rolled and rocked, trying to chase her climax down.  
"W-Weiss why, I was so close" Ruby pouted  
"I know you were, I was considering rewarding you with my mouth instead, but not if you keep whining like that"  
That shut Ruby up pretty quick. "I'm sorry Weiss, please reward me"  
"Do you promise not to whine anymore, and to obey everything I say?"  
"Y-Yes Weiss, I'm yours"  
"Good girl, you've been very thankful and you deserve a reward"  
She directed Ruby, pulling her with the leash until she was getting ready to sit on Weiss' face. Ruby hips bucked in anticipation and Weiss shook her head slightly  
"Patience pet, you will control yourself, your pleasure is mine to control, and I won't have you advancing it"  
"Yes Weiss"  
Ruby inched forward until her dripping core was over Weiss' face and let out a long moan at the amazing sensation, made more intense by her denied orgasm.  
Weiss ran her tongue all over Ruby's center, not able to get enough of the delicous taste and strained mewls from Ruby. She refused to pay any attention to the younger girls clit, testing her patience and control.  
Ruby whimpered softly, Weiss' tongue felt so good, but she wasn't touching her in that spot and it was so tempting. All she would have to do was jerk her hips a little forward and she would be rewarded with sweet relief, but such an action was off limits and she was so desperate to please Weiss.  
Weiss continued teasing Ruby, drawing close to that perfect spot but never touching it directly, seeing how far she could take her. She could tell by the fact that Ruby's eyes were closed that she was focusing hard, trying to obey and it pleased Weiss greatly. After another minute Weiss decided that it was enough, and that Ruby had done an exceptional job. She gave firm strokes of her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves and Ruby let out the sweetest moan.  
"Yes Weiss, T-Thank you, so good"  
Weiss was so pleased with her pet, giving her firm quick licks and sucks right where she wanted. She pulled on the leash to Ruby's collar, restraining her hands behind her back. Simultaneously she dipped below the hood of Ruby's nub giving it aggresive licks directly. Ruby moaned loudly, the lack of control intensifying the situation.  
"Ah. Ah. Weisss" Her whole body shook as she passed the point of no return and climaxed.  
Weiss continued to reward Ruby, bringing her down from her blissful high.  
"I'm not done with you yet" Weiss said seductively  
Ruby collapsed onto the bed, her legs giving out from the pleasure.  
"I'm so proud of you Ruby, just give me a little more" Weiss said, her voice softer now that Ruby had been so obedient  
"Y-Yes Weiss" Ruby obeyed, glowing at the praise Weiss had given her.   
Weiss gave soft full strokes with her tongue over the entirety of Ruby's womanhood, causing her whole body to twitch; Ruby was still sensitive from her climax and every motion sent an electric feeling through her whole body. She buried her face into the pillow and moaned Weiss' name over and over as Weiss' motions got continually gentler, having tested Ruby enough.  
Weiss licked her lips clean and softly undid Ruby's collar, tossing it to the side.  
Now that they were finished playing, Weiss' dominant persona was put aside.  
She took her time to dress Ruby lovingly, whispering to her how good of a job she did, and how much she enjoyed it. Ruby just looked at Weiss with a content smile.  
With a final kiss, she wrapped her arms around Ruby and guided her to sleep in her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did a thing


End file.
